


Where He Soars

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmos is not a land-mech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Soars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



He is awkward in the atmosphere, and on land. Neither is his element.   
Then he is among the stars, after the crush of escaping gravity’s pull on him.  
That is when he is at home, when there is no more heaviness battering at his servos.  
He can drift, and feel the kiss of solar winds, photons on armor, pushing him onward.  
He can fly, powered by the puff of thrust here and there, graceful as any of his cousins.  
He is one of the small ones, but he is named for the expanse that is his home, his true domain.


End file.
